Once Upon A Time: The Guardian
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Snow must rescue Charming from the Evil Queen


Once upon a time in distant magical land (AN actually planet) call The Enchanted Forest, Snow had picked up her life where she left it and wanted to make something from ands wanted to make her father proud. Then all the suddinly a strange woman appeared on Snows's doorstep. She was hiden beneath long cloak and long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she has glowing black eyes! thought she remembrered seeing her in dream the past couple week, almost as it was preminotion

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?"snow said

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a her granddads record player.

"I don't understand you?"snow said .

"Here, take this," she said and gave an manakin.

"Take this and give it to The Guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she desappreared before snow eye!

Snow was confused butt thought that she had 2 do something. But rather than going to her The Gaurdian, decided to show it to Cinderella .

"Oh know,"Cinderella said , "you mus forget this!"

"Why?" Snow White enquired , "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!"Snw yelled , "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for ur own good! You cannot know this!" Cinderella said and befor could do any thing, had escaped her gras p.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

Snow was feeling drpressed. One best frends abandined and betrayed her. It cut herself from insides to make the pane go away. So Snow wanted to find Ruby. After there adventure, and Ruby had been spending a lot of time together.

So Snow went 2 Ruby and told hole story. She listened to without saying a single word.

Then she said: "tis is,like, big stuff"

And Snow said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Ruby sigh and said: "You always special, and not just 2 me."

"How do you no that?"

Ruby loked at the mannakin that had received and said: "it kind of looks like the idol of _Mordecai_, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Ruby said, "that perhaps the mysterious womin wanted you 2 find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my hart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Ruby's logic was flawless. So Snow had to try it!

So concentratd on the object. immeditately she felt drawn into it. It strated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like squirrel.

But then turned out that was a secrets memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of unclairity.

And with n that memorry, a burning dark figure appeared. It was Regina Mills(AN the evil queen who kill snow father)!

Snow was confused. She ddin't think that memory would be in there, and was their, burning like fire of a thousands suns and the centrer of the earth.

Then they new what had tobe done. They had to infiltrate Regina Mills's palice but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Regina Mills's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Regina Mills's guards would never let them go thrw big scarry palice. Snow grew up their so she new all secrets ... they had to be clevar.

So snow and Ruby came up with the best idea they have and hide as gards.

So they all went their in the death of the nights and took out the patrolling gate guards with their cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Ruby deactivated the spell regina mills put in place with fairy dust from blue farey and so they could easily get into the gated area and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Regina Mills's headquarters

So they put on gard close and piked up some weapons from a big chest. and Snow loked up and saw prince chariming in the dark tower that was big onto the moon. "Help!" Charming yelled.

"i'm coming" Snow yelled at top of lungs "i will be their soon"

"Regina Mills put curse on me" Charming said. "I die if I leave towar"

"Don't woory " Snow said "I will break curse. Regina Mills will pay"

Ruby and Snow went in palice as disgust gards and saw dark shadowy figure at entrince. It was...Regina Mills!

"I will kill you're precious charming" Regina Mills proclamed. "like you kill Daniel"

"Prepair to die" Regina said and cast ligthning spells at Snow whowas dodging spell regina cast and aimed weapons at Snow.

Ruby turned into a big black wolf and jump on Regina. Regina use mageic and turn ruby into small furry puppy. Snow shot bolt at regina's Shoulder. Regina fell 2 ground and blood run out of shoulder. Regina immediately portaled away and her curse broke on ruby. Ruby turned back too humen and charming came running down stares from the big dark tower. Suddenly castle doors shut and lock. They were all trap. What could they dew? Regina portalled in bleeding. " i curse you to reman here forever" She decreed. "I have defeet you" Snow shot regina in face but was to late. Regina left as she shot from weapon. Snow find big crack in stone wall . she pulled bricks out and they all escaped . They headed back to the enchanted forest and celebrate with all there friends.


End file.
